Hairy
by Xx-Pandy-Pocky-xX
Summary: Takes place in eigth year. Harry and Draco have a strange encounter based on Harry's fear. FUN!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

**A/N: **okay then, this is a random fic I felt like writing. Not my best grammar so please mind the mistakes if any. Takes place in eighth year or something or that sort. Enjoy!

* * *

The day began like any other for our young Harry. It was filled with the usual squabbles of Ron and Hermione, and the annoyingly unoriginal taunts of Draco Malfoy. But as the day progressed, it laid out into something different. Different in the aspect that it involved Harry's very secret 'fear'. A fear that only his very close friends knew. A fear that would ruin the reputation of the Boy-Who-Lived, if in the wrong hands. But a fear, that indeed sprung trouble for Harry, on this particular day.

"Watch where you're going, Potty!" Growled Malfoy.

Harry looked up to Malfoy and sent him a sour look. His mood, wasn't the greatest. "Mind your business, ferret!"

Draco's face twisted into a saucy sneer and regarded him with cold eyes. "No one orders a Malfoy," his voice dangerous. Any other person would of listened to him but Harry, not being any other person, laughed it off.

"No one orders a Malfoy…Phew, that's rich. Come back to me when you've come up with original comments. They're getting old." Harry sighed and turned to leave and while doing so murmuring, "Malfoy's don't do this, Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants, blah blah…"

Draco snapped angrily and pulled Harry's retreating back, smashing him into the wall. Startled Harry's eyes narrowed with disbelief, anger filling him.

"What the Fu-" Draco cut him off by punching Harry's jaw. Harry winced slightly but returned an equally brutal one to Malfoy's stomach. The scratching, the biting, the kicking and the rolling continued. That is until Malfoy regained control again. He locked Harry's arms together with his hands and glared heavily at him. They were both were panting and Harry attempted to butt heads. Draco easily avoided it causing Harry to graze his cheek. Harry froze. He pulled back slightly and squealed and Draco's eyes widened feeling alarmed.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Harry's eyes grew impossibly wide and shivers were taking control of his body.

"What the Hell Potter?"

"That's so fucking gross!"

"What the fuck? What's gross?" Malfoy began to panic while still having Harry in place. Was there something on his face? Malfoy's don't ever feel insecure or scared. Right? Nothing was wrong. Draco stared intently at Harry causing Harry to stop his shivering for a minute. Harry peered over to Malfoy and goose bumps covered his skin causing him to shiver gain within seconds.

"Groooooosssss, hair…!"

Hair? You're mental Potter."

"Y-you, you have st-st-"

"Stop bumbling, you fool!"

"STUBBLE!"

"Fucking crazy,"

"Ah, aaah! Ew, Malfoy please! Let go I'm so grossed out!"

If Harry was in his usual state of mind he would have laughed. Draco's face looked crest-fallen and for some reason, he felt bothered by Harry's reaction to his facial hair. Did Potter even know how much trouble he went through to maintain his stubble so it was stubble perfection? Did Potter not know that this was in style and was considered to be very manly?

"Yeah so? It's facial hair…don't get you're damn knickers in a bunch, Potty." Draco feigned indifference but, deep down, he felt bummed out that Harry did not like his look. Bummed out that Harry didn't like his look? What was he? Draco shook his head and cleared his throat. Hmph, he was use to people complimenting him not shivering with disgust.

* * *

"Ew, so damn hairy…" Harry's shivering did not cease.

Draco's mind was then filled with an idea. "Does anyone else know of this?"

"Only Hermione and Ron…" Easy enough, Harry was obediently answering his questions.

"So, if I were to, let's say, let this slip to public, what would happen?"

"Die of embarrassment."

"Why don't you like hairy stuff?"

"Because it' gross."

Draco, for some ungodly reason, was getting turned on by the strange conversation. In his perverted state, he couldn't help but ask. "Are you hairy, Potter?"

"Uh no…"

"I can make you like hairy." Draco said pointedly. His gaze serious. Harry blushed and turned to look at Malfoy.

"Er-"

"Is it me or is it sort of hot, rather?" Draco asked uncomfortably.

"I uh…"

"I've got an idea."

"What-" Harry's train of thought was disrupted as soft manly lips crushed onto his own. Stubble grazed against his face and Harry, reluctantly, could not bring himself to care. Who would have thought, that all he needed, was a kiss from Malfoy to get over his fear of facial hair.

* * *

It so happened that Draco had Harry pinned in front of a broom closet. They continued to kiss heatedly and without detaching himself from Harry, Draco manoeuvred them into it. Harry pulled back slightly to breathe and noticed his surroundings. A broom closet, splendid. Harry flushed and squirmed under Draco's piercing stare. They were both panting and both knew they needed more than just kissing.

Draco licked his lips hungrily before joining them with Harry's once again. They were both were feeling more confident and Harry enthusiastically joined in. Draco swiped his tongue along the crease, that both Harry's upper and lower lip created, asking for permission. Harry slowly opened his mouth and Draco greedily dove in. His senses were then completely taken over by Harry's sweet taste and he groaned deeply causing the noise to vibrate against Harry's chest.

Both of their movements were becoming jagged and frantic. Draco also becoming impatient pulled Harry onto the floor, perfectly pinning him with gentle dominance. Harry moaned excitedly and he then proceeded to remove their clothes. As more of Harry's skin revealed Draco greedily took in every sight. And eventually, after much needed time, they were both completely nude. Draco and Harry took the time to stare at each other. Harry shyly blushed and felt nervous as he could feel Draco's eyes raking his body.

Harry cleared his throat and Draco's attention snapped back to Harry's face. He offered a genuine smile and Harry was overwhelmed with feeling of care. Sparks of attachment could be felt between them and they both closed the distance between their lips, silently speaking the connection. Draco dragged his rough hands over the smooth plains of Harry's body, feeling content. Harry in turn wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Draco pulled back slightly and Harry opened his eyes meeting his tentative gaze. They came to a mutual understanding.

"Harry, have you done this before?"

"No, I haven't," Harry smiled slightly.

"It'll hurt slightly, but I promise, it'll quickly pass."

Harry lifted his hand to stroke Draco's cheek, his lips quirked up and he leaned into Harry's touch.

Draco gently pushed Harry back onto the floor and watched his expressions. Harry looked nervous but overall accepting and he continued Draco ministrations. He lightly trailed his fingers up and down Harry's soft thighs, attempts of soothing. Draco spat into his hand and placed his fingers near Harry's entrance. He searched for Harry's gaze and when he nodded, Draco slowly slipped his fingers one by one into him; Harry winced but overall held calm. Draco continued to work Harry when he moaned sharply; he froze thinking he hurt Harry.

"D-draco, do that again" he asked breathlessly.

He curiously shifted his fingers near the same spot and was rewarded with another erotic mewl. Draco could feel his member twitch with anticipation. Harry sensing Draco's discomfort, he nodded and Draco immediately slipped his fingers out and eagerly nudged his erection to Harry's entranced. One hand guided his head into Harry while the other gently held Harry's hand. As Draco pushed in deeper and deeper, his groans also grew deeper with the love of Harry's warmth and tightness. Together, they both began to move passionately to the rhythm of their thrusts and moan.

Draco was consistent with his thrusts and Draco's grunts grew louder as did the pleasure for both himself and Harry. They moved together and Harry kept up with Draco's barbaric thrusts.

"Ha, nngh! Dra-Draco! So close…" Harry unknowingly slipped into parstlemouth. And Draco groaned, going in deeper and hungrily staring at Harry.

"Fucking gorgeous,"

Harry blushed but soon closed his eyes as his orgasm hit hard. He arched deliciously displaying is body and tightened around Draco, triggering his climax. Draco grunted and kissed Harry's shoulder while he rode out his orgasm, milking his cock. When they both returned from their high, they stared deeply into each other and connected into yet another kiss. But this time, they both understood it, and the love for each other filled them. Draco still buried in Harry, embraced him and they both revelled in the moment of being one.

They were both sweaty and sticky but too comfortable to care. Harry snuggled into Draco's shoulder and Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair while smiling. Harry grinned and felt the rough hairs of Draco's cheek.

"I think I kind of like it."

"I've got a confession Harry." Harry's brows furrowed in confusion.

_entering flash back _

"_I don't know what's wrong with him lately." Hermione could be seen speaking with Ginny in the library. _

"_Why, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know how to put this…"_

"_I've got time 'mione."_

"_Fine. Well you see, you know how Harry's in denial."_

"_Yeah, well what about it?"_

_Draco perked up at the immediate mention of Harry. He too was in the library but a few tables away but still close enough to hear._

"_I'm starting to get worried. You know, he's been stressed lately and he thinks people don't already know."_

"_Poor Harry. Very much like him."_

"_Mhm. Well you know his suppose 'secret' fetish."_

"_Oh yeah, the facial hair one…"_

_Draco's face clearly depicted 'wtf '._

"_Yes that one. Well since he's in denial, he's acting as if his fetish for facial hair is a fear. I mean, it's pathetic, really."_

"_Ah I see. Again, poor Harry. We really need to do something. I mean everyone even Ron knows he's you know…bent."_

_It clicked. Draco could feel his lips curl into familiar smirk. His chance finally came and all he had to do was groom his stubble._

_End of flash back _

Harry shrieked. "You knew this whole time?"

Draco's face fell and franticly went to sooth Harry. "You're not mad, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. "No, you are a Slytherin, after all."

Draco smiled, "Yes, your Slytherin and my Gryffindork, after all."

Harry grinned happily and pulled Draco in a tight hug. "Yep, my hairy snake." And they both giggled happily at the innocent pun.

* * *

**A/N: **woohoo crack fic-ish.


End file.
